Suspicious Minds
by kymby67
Summary: A contribution to Andith fest 2017. Modern AU in which Anthony's acting a bit suspiciously and Edith is a bit jealous.


**Happy ANDITH FEST my fellow shippers!**

It was just a little past noon but after a particularly exhausting day meeting with staff and clients, Edith Strallan decided to start her weekend early. Perhaps a bottle of wine and a little alone time with Anthony while the children were at her parents would ease the stress and tension of what had been rather trying week. The strawberry blonde smiled at the thought of her husband to whom she'd been married for seven years. The two had met at a charity function and though there had been sparks from the beginning, Edith had some difficulty convincing Anthony, who was nearly two decades older, that her affections for him were more than a passing fancy. But the young woman's relentless pursuit had paid off and she and the tall dashing blonde with the gorgeous blue eyes were wed inspite of her family's objections. They'd quickly added two other little Strallans to the household, six year old Philip followed by Emma, who'd recently turned five.

Edith strolled along enjoying the afternoon sunshine but as their London flat came into view, her steps quickened in anticipation of seeing her beloved. With any luck, Anthony had finished with business and the two could spend a quiet evening relaxing together. The redhead blushed as her mind wandered towards more intimate thoughts of how she hoped the couple's night might end.

Unlocking the door, Edith, wanting to suprise her husband, slipped in quietly and hearing him on the phone headed in the direction of his study. She lifted her hand intending to knock lightly on the door alerting him to her presence but paused when Anthony laughed and said, 'Don't worry, I'll think of some excuse. No, no, I don't think Edith suspects anything. I have to go now but I'll see you a bit later Angel.'

Feeling as if she'd been punched in the gut, Edith froze for a moment before rushing in the direction of the foyer. As she stood in the hallway trying to decide whether or not to confront Anthony about the call, the older gentleman stepped out of his study, "Oh, hello my dear, I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

 _No,_ _I'm_ _sure you weren't._

"It was a trying day" she responded as cheerfully as possible. "The children are spending the night with Mama and Papa, so I thought we might order take away, perhaps open a nice bottle of wine. It's been awhile since we've had any time to ourselves. If you know what I mean" she added suggestively.

"That sounds wonderful sweetheart and I'd like nothing more but unfortunately a rather pressing matter has arisen that I must attend to."

 _You mean like running off to meet your lover._

"Surely it's not that important. Can't it wait until Monday?"

"I'm afraid not" Anthony shrugged,"the situation requires my immediate attention."

 _I'm_ _sure she does._

"Alright. We'll have plenty of opportunities to enjoy ourselves before the night's over."

"Darling, it's been a difficult week and I'm rather tired. Perhaps tomorrow, mhmmm." Keenly aware of his wife's disappointment, he hurriedly threw out a suggestion. "Tell you what, we're both overdue for some vacation time. Why don't you plan a little getaway. Just the two of us. No distractions."

Edith merely nodded trying not to imagine the many scenarios in which Anthony had probably found himself distracted by his Angel. No wonder he'd seemed so distant lately, regularly declining her advances and feigning fatigue. He was saving his, his...energy for her.

"I'll pop round to the office and be back asap" he promised, placing a kiss on top her head. "Shouldn't take more than an hour or so."

You're not getting away so easily, Edith thought, as she watched him shuffle down steps and start up the street before following after him.

At first, the strawberry blonde trailed a good distance behind her husband for fear of being discovered and at times, might have lost of sight of Anthony if not for the fact he stood at least a head taller than most everyone else. I needn't have worried she thought bitterly, watching him zig and zag amongst the crowds. He's in such a hurry to see this, this...floozy, I could walk right beside him and he'd never notice.

Five minutes later, Edith came to halt as Anthony jogged up the steps of a posh residence on Sloane Street and rang the bell. Her heart dropped at the sight of the smiling young brunette who opened the door and led him inside. For what seemed an eternity, Edith stood staring at the building her husband had recently entered, images of he and the young lady in various compromising postions flitting about her brain. Filled with a sudden rage, she charged up the steps and began beating on the door.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming" came a woman's voice. Opening the door and peering out, she asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Where is he?" Edith demanded, pushing past the owner and gasping as her eyes fell on a shirtless Anthony in the next room.

"Edith, wh..what are you do..doing here?" the older gentleman stuttered as he scrambled to pull on his shirt.

"Well Anthony, the jig is up sweetheart" the dark haired girl commented. "You should have just told her. Would have saved us the embarrassment of being caught out."

"I would have but I was afraid she'd say no."

"Of course I'd say no!" Edith burst into tears. "What woman in her right mind would agree to her husband having an affair?

"Wait. What? An affair! Why on earth would you think I'm having an affair?"

"I don't suppose finding you half naked in some strange woman's home could possibly have anything to do with it" Edith replied sarcastically.

"It's not what it looks like Sweet One."

"Don't call me that and don't bother coming home tonight either" the strawberry blonde sobbed as she ran towards the front door. "I'm sure you'd rather be with your angel instead of your frumpy wife."

"Edith, please" Anthony begged as he started after her.

The young lady put out a hand to stop him, "Perhaps she'll listen to me."

"Mrs. Strallan, wait!"

Edith paused briefly.

"I realize how this must look but let me explain. Anthony is an old friend of my father. I've known him since I was a child. In fact, he's like the uncle I never had."

The strawberry blonde turned slowly, "But he's here alone with you, half dressed, and..and I.. I heard him on the phone, he called you his angel"

The younger woman stifled a laugh. "Not my angel just Angel. My name is Angelene. Mother started started referring to me as Angel when I was a just a babe. Family and close friends, like Anthony, tend to use the nickname."

"Still that doesn't explain his nakedness."

Angel, biting back a grin, continued gently, "I'm an artist and I have a small business on the side and well, it would be easier just to show you."

"Show me what?"

Removing his shirt, Anthony stepped towards his wife, "My sweet, surely you must know I shall love only you until the day this old heart stops beating."

Turning his back towards Edith, he heard her gasp, "Oh, Anthony!" as she gazed upon the tattoo on his left shoulder blade which read:

 _ **Edith and Anthony Strallan** wed **28 MAY** **2009**_

 ** _Philip Anthony Strallan_** _born **31 OCT** **2010**_

 ** _Emma Marie Strallan_** _born **19 AUG** **2012**_

"The three most important days of my life" declared Anthony. "Our wedding and the birth of our children."

Angelene quietly slipped off leaving the couple alone as Edith threw her arms around her husband.

"So you haven't gone off me" she timidly asked.

"Of course not, where'd you get such an idea?"

"We've not been very intimate this past month."

"Ah, you see, I wanted the tattoo to be a suprise. Believe me Edith, I desire you as much as ever and once we're home, I intend to show you."

"Promise?"

Leaning in close to Edith's ear, Anthony whispered in a husky tone, "My darling, I promise that by the time I've finished with you there won't be an inch of your beautiful body that hasn't been covered with my kisses."

"Forgive me for jumping to conclusions. It must be hormones" she hinted.

"Let's forget all that shall we? You've no reason to be jealous. I assure you, I'm the last man any woman would take an interest in."

"Are you really so oblivious to all the ogling women do when your in the room?"

"My dear, you flatter me. Now, Angel just needs to finish a few little touch ups and then we can leave and I promise never to return again."

"Well" Edith bit her lip, "I'm afraid you'll need to... in about...seven months."

"Oh, I don't think so. I seem to have quite the fear of needles" the baronet confessed. "no more, what young folks call, getting inked for this old codger except in the unlikely event we have another...Edith?!"

THE END


End file.
